1ère compagnie en avant
by Alb1
Summary: Bon je me suis décidée à poster mes vieilles fics, écrites y a quelques années, je commence par ce gros délire monochapitre basé sur une emission de tv de l'époque. C'est nimp pour changer :


1ère compagnie… en avant !

Ce jour là au sanctuaire, Athéna reçut 12 lettres destinées à chacun des chevaliers d'or (+ Kanon - Dokho).

Monsieur,

Vous n'avez pas effectué votre service militaire et il est temps de vous acquitter de votre devoir civique.

Vous effectuerez vos classes à l'étranger.

A moins de nous faire parvenir un document stipulant votre exemption pour raisons médicales, vous êtes prié de vous présenter à la caserne le plus rapidement possible afin de régulariser votre situation.

Veuillez agréer, Monsieur, nos salutations distinguées.

Le Ministère de la Défense

Ils se rendirent donc de mauvaise grâce à la caserne.

Commandant : Messieurs bonjour. Vous allez passer la visite médicale et remplir les tests d'aptitudes puis vous vous conformerez à la tenue et à la coupe réglementaire. Je rappelle que chacun de vous devra participer aux tâches ménagères, aux corvées et au nettoyage du camp.

Plus tard…

Le coiffeur fit asseoir Camus pour le tondre.

Coiffeur : Chef ?

1er instructeur : Quoi ?

Coiffeur : Ma tondeuse, elle marche plus et elle est toute froide, je crois que le moteur est foutu.

Chef : Ben va en chercher une autre abruti, un peu d'initiative.

Camus en profita pour partir et mit Mu à sa place.

Coiffeur : Chef ?

1er instructeur : Quoi ?

Coiffeur : Ma tondeuse, elle a disparu soudainement… oui je sais, je vais en chercher une autre.

Mu fit comme Camus mais avec Shaka qui se retrouva assis sur le siège.

Coiffeur : Chef ?

1er instructeur : Va en chercher une autre.

Coiffeur : y en a plus d'autres chef, mais c'est pas ça je suis aveugle.

1er instructeur : A l'infirmerie ! On vous coupera les cheveux plus tard, mais attachez-moi tout ça.

Tous : Ouf…

1er instructeur : Garde à vous ! Je vais vous mater moi bande de fillettes, allez exercice physique et que ça saute !

Tous : …

1er instructeur : On dit « oui chef ! »

Tous : Oui chef !

1er instructeur : Mon cul, j'entends rien !

Tous : OUI CHEF !

Grimper à la corde :

Mu se téléporta en haut, Shaka entra en lévitation jusqu'au plafond, Shura coupa sa corde en voulant la saisir, Camus brisa la sienne en la gelant par accident et les autres arrachèrent leur corde et la poutre par la même occasion. Le 1er instructeur se fit porter pâle.

Course d'obstacle :

Kanon anéantit l'ensemble des obstacles à coup d'explosion galactique, Saga expédia les gravas dans une autre dimension et Camus gela la fosse d'eau. Cela se termina en course à pied (NDA : 1/1000ème de seconde pour 900 mètres et encore, ils ont traîné).

2ème instructeur : Je veux partir ! (se fait porter pâle)

Commandant : Vous m'avez mis deux instructeurs en dépression et le coiffeur est aveugle depuis votre arrivée alors vous allez pomper jusqu'à l'épuisement.

50 000 pompes plus tard, le commandant s'était endormi.

Aphro : Tu crois qu'on le réveille ?

DM : Dans l'armée, on exécute les ordres alors tais toi et pompe.

Attribution des chambrées :

Aphrodite et DM discutaient de la déco : Roses ou masques ? Aldébaran trouvait les lits trop petits, Milo faisait un caprice pour dormir près de Camus et les jumeaux se disputaient pour savoir qui dormait en haut.

3ème instructeur : Stop en rang garde à vous ! Je vais vous mater moi ! Demain matin debout 6 heures, lit au carré.

Le lendemain, départ en excursion dans le désert tout le monde courait en chantant. Milo ramassait tous les scorpions qu'il trouvait pour les adopter.

3ème instructeur (à la traîne) : C'est pas possible y sont jamais fatigués ceux là…

L'après-midi :

4ème instructeur : Il paraît que vous chantez pendant les exercices ? Alors vous allez chanter composez-moi une chanson militaire pendant votre quartier libre.

Aiolia : Une chanson militaire ?

4ème instructeur : Recrue Aiolia, il y a un problème ?

Aiolia : Non chef.

4ème instructeur : 50 pompes ça vous apprendra à l'ouvrir et comptez !

Tous : Oh t'es chiant on perd du temps…

Il pompa à la vitesse de la lumière mais ça dura quand même car il ne comptait pas assez vite.

Beaucoup plus tard, les chevaliers présentèrent leur chanson : (air de Full Métal Jacket)

On était des chevaliers (bis)

Maint'nant on est dans l'armée (bis)

Le sport c'est d'la rigolade (bis)

Les instructeurs on les ballade (bis)

On se croirait en vacances (bis)

Ah l'armée c'est une chance (bis)

4ème instructeur : Vous vous foutez de ma gueule !

Tous : Chef oui chef !

4ème instructeur : Bouhhh !

Aphro : Il est amoureux.

5ème instructeur : Vous allez vous exercer au tir.

DM : Ouais !

Aioros pompait parce qu'il avait demandé un arc, les autres étaient ventre à terre face à la cible sauf Shaka qui était dans le mauvais sens.

5ème instructeur : Recrue Shaka !

Shaka : Oui chef ?

5ème instructeur : Ouvrez les yeux.

Shaka : Heu chef, si j'ouvre les yeux vous êtes mort chef.

5ème instructeur : Au mitard ! On ne menace pas ses supérieurs.

Shaka alla au mitard.

5ème instructeur : Feu !

Tous : Chef oui chef !

5ème instructeur : Quand je dit feu on tire !

Ils firent feu, broyant la gâchette et l'arme.

Distribution des corvées :

6ème instructeur : Qui sait parler suédois ?

Aphrodite : Moi chef !

6ème instructeur : Corvée de chiottes ! Qui sait parler anglais ?

Tous :…

6ème instructeur : Recrue Camus !

Camus : Oui chef ?

6ème instructeur : Quelles langues parlez-vous ?

Camus : Français de langue maternelle, Russe pour quand je vais en Sibérie, Grec parce que j'habite là-bas, japonais parce que mon disciple…

6ème instructeur : Recrue Camus épargnez moi vos performances linguistiques.

Camus : Mais chef c'est vous qui…

6ème instructeur : Corvée de cuisine !

Résultat : des roses partout et une bouffe atroce.

Quelques jours plus tard…

Nouveau commandant : Vous êtes tous réformés

Tous : Mais pourquoi ?

Nouveau commandant : Shaka Y4 (aveugle), Saga et DM P4 (schizophrène et psychopathe), les autres vous avez les pieds plats au revoir !

FIN.


End file.
